This "Research Experience for Freshmen-Sophomores" (REFS) enrichment activity is a research mentoring activity that will target six Tougaloo College freshmen who will be selected during the end of their first fall semester. These students will be provided with a set of preparatory activities during the spring semester which will include-- reading about science and what scientific research is about, research ethics; learning how to use the computer particularly for literature; some basic laboratory skills and laboratory safety. During this time the participating students will also hear from their future mentors about the mentor's research interests and expectations. The students will be placed in the laboratory of a mentor during the summer. During the following academic year these students will be involved in additional readings and other activities recommended by their mentor and return to the same laboratory for a second summer experience. At the end of this cycle these students would have at least a presentation at a scientific meeting and would be ready to compete for junior and senior level research positions in the MBRS or MARC or AMP programs.